Youko Kuram A Demonic Fairy Tale
by Goddess Shinigamis
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang gone Inyuyasha


Youko Kurama A Demonic Fairy Tale  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's character's Yoshihiro Togashi does. I also do not own InuYasha I'm just borrowing it's storyline for my own crazy idea's, but all/any credit for InuYasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1 The Accursed Youko  
  
Part 1 Past~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The harsh laughter of the silver youko rang out among the frightened screams of the villagers as they ran from their burning homes. " Wretched humans ! This is only what you deserve ! Just as I deserve the Jewel of Four Souls !!!" Laughed the youko as he ran through the burning village. " With this..." He thought, " I can become a true Youko !..." He smirked and continued running. " KURAMA !!!" A deep pained voice yelled. " Ku.. Kuronue ?!!" Kurama gasped out shocked as he was pinned to an old tree by his lovers throwing sythe ( A/N- Side sickle whatever ), the metallic string binding him to the tree.  
  
" How dare you..." Kuronue said harshly but softly wincing slightly because of his wounds. " The Jewel...for such a...your own greed..." He softly spoke to himself as he picked up the jewel.  
  
" Lord kuronue...Those terrible wounds..." A nervous old villager spoke. With hurt eye's the half youko tried to speak "Kuro...I..." As his vision blurred he passed out from the pain.  
  
" Please brother... we must take care of you !! " Kuronue looked down at his teary eyed little sister. " I wont live... listen well Mika... Take this jewel and burn it with my remains, for it must never fall into the wrong hands." A tearful Mika nodded clutching the jewel. Kuronue smiled. " Little one, mourn not my passing. I will always protect you. " On saying that Kuronue removed the pendant he always wore and clasped it around his sister's neck. Giving her one last hug "Farewell, live long my sister..." Saying his goodbye in his final breath, his midnight blue eye's closed as he died inhis sister's arms. A burning ceremony was held that night for the Priest Kuronue, as he asked the Sacred Jewel was burned with him.  
  
Back in the forest the silver youko looked to the moon, his chest numb from the pain of the blade. His body paralized from the curse bestowed upon him, unable to do anything he closed his golden eye's "kuronue...why..." A tear slid down his pale cheek as eternal sleep over took him, for as the spell was cast he should never wake again.  
  
Chapter 2 Part 2 Present~  
  
Tokyo 1997-  
  
My name is Hiei, I guess I'm pretty average for a 16 year old guy. I live in a very old shrine with Grandma Genkai, mom and little sister. With Grandma everything has a legend, even the food... Also in the shrines grounds there's a "Go-Shinboku" God Tree, It probably has it's own legend. Hn.. No matter how many time's grandma tell's me about all these legends I always seem to forget them or I guess It's cause I just dont want to remember them dont know.  
  
"See Ya !!" Hiei yelled running through the shrine carring a school bag he didn't want to be late again. As he neared the old well house he spotted his younger sister " Hey, Yukina ! " He called out "Brother ?!" She said uncertainly. "Your not supposed to be around the mini shrine..." He was cut off by his sister's frantic cry's "But Puu he's in the well house !!"  
  
Oh yes, Puu, he's our little pet, not quite sure what it is, Yukina found him so we kept him.  
  
"Alright, Alright...." Giving into his sister Hiei slid open the old door to the well house. " PUUUUUUU !!!!!" Yukina called out. "He should be down there somewhere." Hiei figured. "Hiei big brother, please go get him." With teary eye's Yukina pleaded with her brother. "This place give's me the creeps." Hiei said with a sigh as he jumped off the minature platform at the entrance.  
  
Sighing Hiei shuddered taking a look at the scattered odd looking bones that littered the shrines floor. Turning his gaze to the well itself he shook his head and continued his search for Puu.  
  
Sighing, "Yukina Chan are you sure..." He suddenly stopped speaking, hearing a scratch/tapping noise from inside the borded off well. "Puu come out!.." "Puu Chan!!" Yukina giggled laughing happily. "Wha..?" Hiei said as he looked back at his sister who was cuddling Puu. Hearing the noise again.~Hmn... if Puu's there whats in here?~He thought walking up to the well.  
  
KCH,KCH,KCH !!!!! The noise got louder "Brother?..." Yukina questioned as she heard the noise aswell. "Hn.." the noise suddenly stopped, giving the well a questioning glance over his shoulder before considering it was probably a rat or someting. Shrugging it off he began walking back to the platform to leave.Seen as he still had school to attend.  
  
"Yukina, now we have to..."  
  
KRIK !!!!!!!!  
  
"B,Brother ??"  
  
GNNG, KRAAK !!!!!!!  
  
"What the Hell !?" Hiei yelled in shock as the wood covering on the well shattered and what looked to be a man with many arms shot out of the well grabbing Hiei in a firm hold yanking him into the well.  
  
"WHA???" Hiei began still kindof numb with shock. ~THIS CANT BE!!!~ looking around frantically Hiei gave a short yell in shock this man monster had the body of what looked to be a centipede. "Yeeeesssss." The thing hissed "My Flesh returns to me!!." "What power...you have it yes??" The monster said while running its long toung over Hiei's cheek.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!! LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!!!!" Hiei yelled punching the monster in the face as a stream of black flames surrounded Hiei's arm then blasted straight at the monster "AHHH I cannot lose the Jewel of four souls !!!!! It is mine !!!!" ~The Jewel of Four Souls??? Where have I heard??...~  
  
:::THUD:::  
  
"Ouch!!Damn, What the hell, where did it go? I'm in the well..." ~Was that thing just a dream??~ Looking around he spoted one of the arms of the monster on the ground. Gulp..~Guess not.~  
  
Sitting back onto the bone littered floor of the well,Hiei frowned *"i wont lose the jewel of Four Souls,It's mine!!!"* "What the hell did he mean by that?,Now the Jewel of Four Souls where have I heard that Grandma mention it somewhere?"..... "Sigh,I gotta get out of here !" Looking up for someting that could be used as a ladder of sorts.  
  
"YUKINA YOU THERE???!!! GO GET GRANDMA NOW, WILL YA !!!" Sighing realizing Yukina had more than likely run off.-scared- ~Well hopefully she went for help.~ shaking his head slowly he began to climb up the wall using a wall vine for a rope.  
  
"UFF..."Making it to the top he grunted pulling himself up and out of the Well. "Say What???huh??" Hiei said dumb struck taking a look around at his surroundings wide eyed. "Whats the hells going on!!! I fell into the well but..."  
  
HSSH......  
  
Hearing the wind blow gently through the trees and other plant life. Aswell as.....nothing.... the forest surrounding him was silent of animal even bug noises. -shudder- It was getting a bit creepy for his likes. Deciding he defenatly wasn't in Tokyo anymore looked around and noticed the old God tree but no shrine.  
  
Sighing"Might aswell look around,maybe I'll fine somebody and they can tell me where I am." Walking further into the woods Hiei saw a huge tree and gasped taken aback at the site before him. Pinned to this tree was what looked to be a boy, a very handsom boy.With Furry pointed ears?? And flowing silver hair???.....  
  
Chapter 4 Capture and meetings~  
  
With a gasp Hiei looked the bound boy over.~Well he defentaly isn't human~he mused fully taking in the boys appearence, of a snow white gausey outfit which fit his body well- (A/N-I wasn't about to put Kurama in a lil pink/red inuyasha outfit it wouldn't look right or suit his character at all.Gomen Inuyasha fans.)-  
  
What he noticed though was the odd curved blade stuck in the boys chest. Walking up slowly he spoke "Hey are you alright?" he asked again waving a hand infront of the wired boys face,"Hello??" The boy didn't wake. ~Hmn.....Those defenalty aren't human ears I wonder?..what do they feel like?"  
  
Hiei's curiosity getting the better of him he tentavily reached forward and gently began to rub the silvery fox like ears. Blushing Hiei continued to play with the fox boys ears. ~I know I shouldn't be doing this but there so....soft..."  
  
"What do you there ??!!" A voice yelled then before he could react a dozen arrows flew at him in shock he immediatly grasped the body pinned to the tree as the arrows stuck into the trunk of the tree narrowly missing the boy and himself.  
  
"This land is forbidden, You a stranger??" Asked one of the mysterious men "Eh....." turning quickly Hiei knowticed the strange men were closer than he thought.One making a quick grab, held Hiei tightly by the arms,pinning them behind his back while the other tied him up with thick heave rope's. After that was done they roughly hoisted him to his feet, keeping him in front and watched closely they made there way to there village.  
  
(A/N- Wheew I'm exausted,confused you know the usual....I need a coffee break)  
  
"Found im in Youko Kurama's Forest ae, you dont say..." A villager spoke to another " Aye a boy in the strangest of garb,he is. "they continued on there conversation."Ya seen is hair, so strange the ay it spikes up....." Hiei growing a bit frustrated not knowing where he was or why he was even tied up lashed out. "Hey !!You baka's didn't have to tie me up y'know!!" he growled slightly under his breath as they approached.  
  
As the villagers gathered they began talking and studying him as though he was a lab speciman. "He's come spyin! I wager!" Spoke one."Then I suppose another battle's a'brewin?" said another,an elderly woman.A younger woman spoke "He's one of those damn kitsune's usin magic to look a boy I say!!"  
  
Choosing to ignore the strange people around him he began thinking.~Hmmm... From the looks of things it's as though i'm in some boring history book in class,but from the looks of this place I'd guess...The Sengoku period...Feudalism warring states... I think. judging by the clothes and style of these people...~ His thoughts interrupted by shouts... "Make Way!! Make Way!!" a man shouted "Lady Mika,the Priestess is come!!"  
  
The elderly Priestess spoke,"Who are you?, Why were you in the forest of Youko Kurama?" "Huh..." Hiei looked rather confudedly at the elder woman. ~Man a bunch of wierdo's~  
  
*Huh, there's something peculier bout this boy,He seems familliar like...brother...* "Hn..Let me look at you boy.." She spoke harshly grabbing his chin looking deep into his eye's,making Hiei a bit nervous,biting down the urge to snap at the woman he let her continue. *By Kami,He bears no phisical resemblence to big brother yet...I feel as though..he is. We shall see.*  
  
"Listen boy.My brother Kuronue was the priest and protector of this village. These words my brother spoke to me "Listen well Mika take this jewel and burn it with my remains,for it must never fall into the wrong hands...That was over 50 years ago He died when I was but a child." She sighed..Picking Hiei up by the arm forcing him to walk along with her to her hut.  
  
Deep in thought Hiei hadn't noticed that the old woman had begun cooking. Both keeping to themselves and silent. Hiei mulling over what the woman had said earlier about her brother. ~What does all this have to do with me?.~  
  
"Whats wrong not hungry boy?" The womans voice snapping him out of his thoughts."Say wha..."he said dazedly then noticed he was still tied."Err...Woman how am I supposed to eat anything tied up!!" he shouted."Oh...." She said uncertainly then laughed softly * Strange boy,Has Kuro's temper.* Reaching over she untied his arms and handed him a bowl.  
  
"Say old woman,do you know how I will be able to return home?" he asked while picking at his bowl of rice. Flexing her old grayed wings "Return home,are you not from round here?"  
  
Hiei sat there gawking ~Wings the old woman had wings how had he not noticed them earlier?~"Got a problem boy!! I asked you where yer from and ye sit there like a openmouthed fish.waitin fer a fly." blushing "You have wings...." giving him a quizical look "Aye I do boy have you a problem with that?" she said her blue eye's narrowing. "Uh no not really it's just not everyday you meet a person with wings. Or a odd boy with fox ears pinned to a tree eather."  
  
chuckling slightly."Aye it's uncommon lad but you see my father was a demon.My brother was only my half brother but all the same,he was full demon,odd wouldn't you say a demon a priest?Kurama he was...well I dont want to get in to it you understand.?"  
  
'Eh I guess so.."Hiei said softly finding the floor to be rather interesting."So boy where you from." sigh..."I'm from Tokyo,you know of how I can return home?" the old woman sighed deeply "I know of no Tokyo it must be far off a great ways......"  
  
She would-of continued but a loud screams from outside alearted both there attentions, as loud crashes and shouts came from frightned villagers. "Demon,a demon has entered the village!!"  
  
Standing up both ran outside the hut only to see a practically half eaten horse land right infront of them. Hiei looked up it was the Centipede man that had draged him into the well."Thats the thing that dragged me here !!!" Hiei shouted the monster turned its head long black hair followed.It hissed violently."GIVE ME THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei stood stock still for a moment ~There it goes talking about the jewel again!!!~ "The jewel!!??" Lady Mika whispered "You have the jewel??" She asked Hiei. Gulp"I'm not sure woman!!" ~That damn thing only wants me,so maybe if I can get it to follow me...~  
  
"MY LADY SPEARS NOR ARROWS STOP THE BEAST !!!" A man yelled. "If we can lure it to the dry old well it would be our best chance to trap it."~Dry old well ?!~ "In Youko Kurama's forest..."~She means the old well I came out of!!~ Thinking fast Hiei turned towards the woman."Hey old woman which ways the forest !!"he yelled."Towards the East,what are you thinking boy!!??" "Towards that light right!!" Before she could answer he took off running towards the forest.  
  
*THAT BOY DID HE TRUELY SAY..???How can it be that he a mere human boy see the arua of the forest no mere human could possibly see it.*  
  
Deep in the forest as the wind picked up the cursed silver haired being stirred.His supposed eternal sleep disturbed Golden voulpine eye's opened for the first time in nearly 50 years.  
  
"The scent,..the scent of he who killed me...is near...." 


End file.
